


Daddy

by crapso



Series: KageHi Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Teenage Hormones, Third Year AU, and Tsukishima being a literal horrible awful person lol why is he so awful in this fic, it's just Kags being a weird teenager, it's not what you think lol, this fic isn't smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*don't read this if daddy kinks and mentions of incest and pedophilia make you uncomfortable* (so basically everyone) (so basically no one read this fic)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> *don't read this if daddy kinks and mentions of incest and pedophilia make you uncomfortable* (so basically everyone) (so basically no one read this fic)

“Sir?”

A soft voice came from around the doorframe of Kageyama’s study. He looked up from the paper he was writing on his desk and raised his eyebrows over his rimmed glasses.

“Yes?”

“I’ve finished my chores for the day.” Hinata said softly before stepping into view, leaning against the doorframe in a French maid’s outfit, complete with a frilly apron, thigh-high stockings and duster. Kageyama sighed and leaned back in his leather chair, pulling off his glasses and throwing them on his desk.

“Oh, did you?” He clasped his hands on his lap, “Whatever will you do now.”

Hinata pouted with thought, pulling away from the doorframe and stepping towards him, “I don’t know, Sir…” He said in a delicate voice, “I need something to keep me entertained…” He leaned over the desk and placed his palms on it, “Keep me _moving_.”

Kageyama smirked at him for a few second before getting up slowly, walking towards him heavily with a dominant air as Hinata stayed leaning against the desk and smiled at him in anticipation, watching him stalk.

“Keep you moving, huh.” He whispered and positioned himself behind Hinata, grasping his hips slowly and pressing his crotch to Hinata’s behind who keened in response. Kageyama smoothed his hands down his thighs, around the hem of his stockings, reaching up to the black thong clinging to Hinata’s backside. Hinata trembled and smiled slowly.

“Oh…” Kageyama suddenly said softly, “What’s this?” He ran a finger along his desk, collecting a small amount of his dust on it, “You didn’t finish all your chores…”

Hinata frowned, “Huh?”

“You’re _bad_.” Kageyama said suddenly and gripped Hinata’s thighs tighter, jerking him against his crotch as Hinata squeaked and clenched at the desk.

“Think you could get away with that?” Kageyama leaned over his backside and moved his orange hair away from his ear to whisper, “Say my name or I’ll spank you.”

“No, Daddy.” Hinata whispered back, finger clenching tighter, “Please…”

“ _Again_.” Kageyama roughly gritted out.

Hinata slowly grinded on Kageyama and whined, loud and sharp, “Please, Daddy.” He angled his head so Kageyama could see his pleading, brown eyes, “I’ll  be good…”

He gasped as Kageyama suddenly grabbed his thong and loudly snapped it away from his skin, ripping the elastic as it fell apart and he quickly undid his pants, slipping out his cock and spitting into his hand as he lubed it up, spitting again to circle some salvia around Hinata’s entrance before entering the tip.

Hinata gasped and whined again, louder this time and pushed back on Kageyama’s cock, spearing himself with it.

“Yes, Daddy.” He turned around to see Kageyama’s face and smoothed his hands along his neck, crying out as Kageyama began to push.

“Daddy.” He repeated it, “Daddy, yes, oh-” He gasped, “Daddy!” He opened his mouth to scream-

Seventeen-year-old Kageyama Tobio shot up in his bed and screamed throatily out loud. His scream lasted for a couple of seconds before clasping his mouth in fear of waking his parents and gasping instead, shaking in the dark with a sheet of sweat collected on his skin.

He turned quickly and smacked his head into the wall, leaning back and grabbing it with a hissed “SHIT!” in the dark before falling backwards and clumsily stumbling out of bed. He tried to stand up haphazardly but his foot got caught on his blanket and he stumbled, catching himself, turning sharply and accidentally banging into the other wall.

“Oh god.” He grabbed the other sore side of his face and swore again, catching his balance and walking blindly through the dark of his bedroom towards the bathroom, tripping over his chair before catching himself. He whined and grabbed his foot, hopping towards the bathroom before catching his big toe on his other foot on the doorframe and he sobbed out loud, bending down to clutch the other one.

He managed the find the light and flipped it, nearly in tears at this point as his entire body ached with pain and he closed the door behind him with a shaking hand.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, dabbing randomly with his hand at the wet spot in front of his boxers, “Oh my god.” He leaned against the sink and breathed hoarsely, hyperventilating.

He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing but the images of the dream were still vivid: the desk, the outfit, the lace, Hinata’s mouth open and forming the word-

Kageyama ducked and turned on the sink to splash water on his face. He spat out gulps of water he was in-taking as he attempted to cool himself down.

“Ugh-” He wiped his mouth and turned off the taps, “Jesus Christ.” He wiped a hand down his face and looked up fearfully into the mirror, “Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“Feelings for Hina- Hinata, yeah,” He whispered breathily to himself, staring at his reflection, “I already knew that, that was given, feelings for- incest though that’s-” He nodded nervously, “That’s new, that’s new. Okay- wow. Wow.” He leaned his forehead against the mirror and groaned.

“Shower.” He whispered suddenly, “Shower I need to- yeah.” He began to tear off his clothes, stripping his t-shirt and pulling down his wet boxers, “Need to- clean myself.” He turned on the shower faucet and stepped in impatiently without letting the water turn warm.

“NNGH- _AH!”_ He screamed, high-pitched at the cold water hitting his skin and jumped, dancing around a little and shivering as he rubbed his arms and shook his wet hair.

“Soap- I need soap.” He hissed, “Clean, clean everything. Everything’s clean…” He grabbed the soap and poured it generously on his hand, “Nothing dirty here, nope. No dirty thoughts…” He rubbed it on his face, rubbing his arms, grabbing more and pouring it directly onto his body using up the entire bottle, “No dirty thoughts here no, sir.” He froze.

 _“Sir.”_ He whimpered, shuddering and remembering the dream before groaning out loud and grabbing another bottle of soap.

“Do not like that.” He rubbed it on his cheeks, “Not interested- do not like that.” He stuck out his tongue and rubbed it on before stopping and staring in horror down at his hands, mouth open.

He spent the next two minutes spitting and yelling and gargling water from the showerhead.

* * *

Kageyama walked towards the gym for morning practice, face pale and bags heavy under his wide, scared eyes as he carried a travelling mug of coffee with him, hand shaking visibly.

“Hey,” One of his second-years greeted him as he stepped into the clubroom to change, “Hinata’s in there cleaning for you-”

 _“Cleaning?”_ Kageyama hissed, “Ceani- cleaning that’s-” He laughed nervously, loudly, the entire clubroom turning to look at him, “that’s insane Hinata doesn’t clean, he never cleans, most certainly never cleans for me that’s-” He laughed and brought his coffee mug up to his mouth to take a drink, “-that’s insane Hinata cleaning- Hinata cleaning for me-” coffee dribbled down his chin as he spoke and he reached out his hand to catch it.

“Um.” The second-year stared at the coffee dripping from Kageyama’s mouth to the floor, “Okay, weirdo. I just meant that since you showed up late and it was your job to clean the floors before practice, Hinata’s doing it for you.”

Kageyama nodded and wiped his mouth in practice, murmuring, “Okay.” He watched his team walk past him and exit the room with disturbed glances his way. He sighed, putting the mug down on the bench and making his way to his locker, opening it up to change.

The door opened and a bright voice spoke from behind, “Hey, you.” Kageyama screamed out loud and smashed his locker on his fingers, whimpering and bending down on the ground to clutch his hand.

“Oh my god-” Hinata rushed over to him, “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine!” Kageyama nodded and gasped out loud, “I’m fine.”

Hinata touched his back lightly, “Can you still play-?”

 _“Nngh!”_ Kageyama whined and wriggled away from his touch, quickly standing up, “Please don’t touch me. Or- or, please don’t touch me there.” He tried to explain while refusing to turn and make eye contact, “I have a- bruise, right on my back there.”

“I just touched your t-shirt.”

“Wow-ee, look at the time!” Kageyama widened his eyes at his bare wrist, “Shouldn’t we be getting to-” Kageyama shoved his clothes into his locker, “sports- alright, I’ll meet you there.”

“What?” Hinata watched him sidle away from him, firmly not looking at Hinata as stumbled out of the clubroom, “Meet me where?”

“In the gym!” Kageyama called while jogging towards the stairs. Hinata raised an eyebrow and stared after him in bemusement. 

* * *

_“Ohh my Goooodd.”_ Tsukishima threw his head back and laughed as Kageyama sat next to him on his bed, face buried in his hands.

 _“That’s_ why you’ve been acting so weird today and jumped back a million miles when Hinata tried to high five you?”

“He was standing in front of me,” Kageyama growled into his hands, “making eye-contact with me and attempting to touch me, who knows what I would have done?!”

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima snorted, “you’re not a monster with no self-control just because of one dream, believe me. Not because of a simple dream where Hinata called you ‘Daddy’ and wore a… what was it?”

“French maid’s outfit.”

Tsukishima pursed his mouth, “What kind of French maid’s outfit?”

“This really nice, _tight_ one,” Kageyama murmured, smiling, “with a really flattering lace around the edges and it showed off his cute figure- AH! NO!” He spluttered, “Stop! You’re making me sound like a pedophile!”

“Maybe you are…” Tsukishima leaned in and whispered teasingly, “Don’t think about Hinata… six years old… on your lap-”

“OH MY GOD!” Kageyama crawled desperately backwards on the bed, “WHAT THE- _FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!”_ Tsukishima threw back his head and laughed some more.

“You’re too easy to mess with.”

“Well- I’m very vulnerable right now!” Kageyama groaned miserably, drawing his knees back up to his chest and curling into a tight ball.

“You have nothing to be worried about.” Tsukishima ensured, “It’s a very natural instinct, totally normal to find incest attractive and look for qualities of your parents in your future partners-”

“Stop talking, Freud.” Kageyama groaned again, “Please.”

“Hey,” Tsukishima pointed at him, “if you want to shame every single person who has a daddy kink on this planet you’re going to be shaming for the rest of your life! It’s completely normal-”

“Stop-!”

“Natural, normal- Oedipus had to go and make it weird for everyone but before then it was almost tradition-”

“STOP!”

“-fun for the whole family.”

“STOP- JUST STOP, STOP, STOP TALKING!” Kageyama crawled under Tsukishima’s blankets and screamed, muffled into his pillow.

“Tobes,” Tsukishima sighed and shook the lump under his blankets, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop. I’ll let you in a little secret.”

“I don’t want to know your secrets, you’re a disgusting individual.” Kageyama mumbled from under the blanket.

“ _I’ve_ had a daddy dream.”

Kageyama popped his head from out under the blanket, hair messy, “…Really?”

“Yeah! They’re totally normal; every teenaged boy has one at a point in their life and think they’re perverted for having them but it’s completely natural.”

Kageyama blinked miserably up at him, “Who was yours about?”

“Hey, pedophile, I don’t remember this conversation becoming about me?”

“UGH-” Kageyama threw the blanket back over his head.

“Frickin’ pedophile.”

“SHUT UP!”

* * *

Kageyama remembered a short period in his life when he referred to Tsukishima Kei as ‘one of his best friends.’

“Hey… Hinata.” He spoke up as the third-years mopped the floors together after practice one night, “Tell me a little about yourself, I just realized I know nothing about your personal life.”

Hinata stopped mopping and narrowed his eyes up at Tsukishima in distrust, “What?”

“Tell me about yourself.” Tsukishima shrugged, “Your… family?” Kageyama’s shoulders twitched violently as the last word dropped out of Tsukishima’s mouth.

Hinata spun around for a moment before turning back and spitting, “Is Yamaguchi about to jump out and scream in my ear again? Because I almost shit my pants last time and it wasn’t even funny the first time.”

“No, I’m genuinely interested.” Tsukishima shrugged casually and leaned against his mop, “You have a sister and a mother, right?”

“Um… yeah.” Hinata continued mopping.

“Hm. What about… a father?”

Kageyama began mopping even more vigorously then before, scrubbing the floors as loudly as he could in attempt to drown out their voices.

“He… um,” Hinata said, looking a little awkward, “wasn’t ever really in my life that much... when I was little but, when Natsu was born it didn’t… work out, I guess.”

Tsukishima nodded with fake sympathy, “Do you miss having a father? Do you ever think about wanting another?” Kageyama clenched tightly at the wood rod in his hand, summing all his strength to restrain from wrapping his fingers around Tsukishima’s neck.

“Uh, I guess? It would be easier to have another dad but…” Hinata shrugged, “I don’t really know.”

“What did you used to call him?”

Kageyama began coughing wildly.

“Huh?” Hinata looked up in confusion, a few glances to Kageyama’s direction in fear he would choke to death.

“What did you used to call him?” Tsuksihima asked calmly, “Your dad.”

“Uh, I guess, just Dad?” Hinata shrugged, “Just like… everyone else?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima nodded, “what about when you were young?”

Kageyama coughed louder, beginning to hack and beat his chest.

“When I was young?”

“When you were young.”

“Um,” Hinata tore his confused gaze away from Tsukishima over to his partner, “Tobio? You okay?”

“He’s fine. Answer the question!” Tsukishima beamed at him.

“I- uh,” Hinata shook his head once, eyes closed with confusion before opening them, “I guess, daddy? I don’t really remember that much-”

“What did you call him?” Tsukishima asked suddenly, cupping his ear, "I'm hard of hearing." Hinata stared at him.

“Daddy.”

“I didn't quite catch that, one more time?”

“Uh… daddy?”

_**SNAP.** _

Everyone looked up in shock as Kageyama stared down in shock at the broken, wood mop handle in his hand, clenching it so hard it snapped hard in his hand with a loud crack.

“Um.” He swallowed.

“Oh, SHIT, Kageyama.” Hinata said angrily, throwing down his own mop.

* * *

“I said I was sorry.” Kageyama said softly, taking another step towards Hinata and leaning down so Hinata could see his pouting, miserable face.

“I know you did.” Hinata said quietly as he sat on the bench of the clubroom, staying late to tape the mop handle together.

“Then why are you still mad.” Kageyama muttered, never liking when his captain got angry at him.

“Because you didn’t let me in on your secret that you were the Hulk.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Go home, Kageyama.” Hinata sighed, “You’re obviously stressed.” Kageyama stared at him before nodding miserably and walking out of the clubroom, down the stairs and across the dirt path towards the road where Tsukishima was standing, holding a bag of meat buns and smiling. Kageyama walked towards him, one hand in his pocket.

“Hey, father-of-the-year! Want one-” Kageyama cut him off and grabbed the paper bag, pouring out every meat bun from the bag onto the ground as he glared silently at Tsukishima.

“Wow-” The empty paper bag was stuffed into Tsukishima’s face and he repeated himself as Kageyama stomped off, “Wow. Wow. Wasteful, much?”

Kageyama walked on in silence and Tsukishima sighed, looking at the meat buns lying on the ground, “Wasteful _and_ into incest, can’t think of why Hinata hasn’t fallen into your arms yet.”

**_“SHUT UP!”_ **

* * *

Kageyama rolled around in his bed late at night, too afraid to fall asleep in fear of his subconscious desires, slipping into his dreams. He growled and threw back his blankets violently, falling out of bed onto the floor and scrambling up into his desk chair, flipping his computer open.

He was never going to find inner peace unless he did his research.

“Daddy…” He mumbled while typing, “Kink.” He pressed ‘enter’ and sighed, scrolling.

“Porn… porn… porn… urban dictionary.” He clicked on the link and read the description, cringing and turning his eyes to the long list of related terms.

“Daddy issues… daddy long legs… well, that’s just spiders, okay, images of spiders.” Kageyama murmured to himself in frustration. He clicked on a link and his eyes widened when a video player opened randomly on his screen, thanking the heavens above that he had headphones stuck into his laptop as the image of a female porn star, short with long copper coloured hair, riding on the lap of a man and whining ‘Daddy’ in a high-pitched voice.

His eyes widened further and he watched in enraptured awe. This wasn’t the first time watching porn for him, although he typically watched a different kind, however this was the first time he watched a sexual video and imagined _someone else_. His mind fled him and betrayed him and suddenly he was picturing Hinata in replacement of her, and him in replacement of the man, sitting in the chair.

“Fuck.” He groaned, palming his suddenly evident erection through his boxers, “She just _had_ to be red-headed.”

And it was fives minutes later, in the dark of his bedroom and lit with the blue of his computer screen where he practically drooled over his keyboard, stroking his shaft, images of Hinata whining and bouncing in his mind in a French maid’s outfit and he pictured Hinata’s mouth forming the word that blared in his headphones and his own mouth formed the word in aroused mimic and then his mind was blanking out and a white-hot pleasure sparked in his abdomen as he came all over his fist.

He leaned his head against the back of his chair and panted like he had just run a race, his hand releasing his softening dick.

“God…” He whispered and dragged a clean hand down his sweaty face, “I’m so fucked.”

His hand paused on his face and he glared in confusion at the wetness on his fingers, “…Am I... _crying?”_  

* * *

“Kageyama… are you crying?”

“What- NO!” Kageyama suddenly shouted in the club room, spinning around shirtless when Hinata tried to gently touch his shoulder and lean in with concern.

“I just-” He spluttered to explain, “didn’t get any sleep last night, that’s all.”

“Or the night before, or the night before.” Hinata said, glaring, “Seriously, your eyes look like red jolly ranchers.”

“Ha. Funny.” Kageyama quickly slipped on his shirt, “You’re funny.” He turned to leave but Hinata stopped him, grabbing his sleeve.

“Hey, stop this! Stop leaving randomly before I even get to talk to you, you’re acting weird!”

“I am weird, I’ve always acted weird,” Kageyama said as he slipped out of Hinata’s grip, “if you knew me as a kid you would’ve been like ‘wow, look at that weirdo, on the weird-train to Weirdsville where he’s mayor, because he’s mayor of Weirdsville-'”

“Kageyama- stop!” Hinata grabbed his arm again, “Please, just talk to me…. You never talk to me anymore, that’s what captains are for.”

“No, actually, captains are for dying on ships and captaining teams.”

“Well, then that’s what friends are for.” Hinata stood in his way, “What’s wrong just tell me…” He took a step towards Kageyama and gently tugged his shirt, saying in a soft voice, “Hey… talk to me.”

Kageyama’s mouth went dry at the softness of Hinata’s face, the tenderness of his gaze. He stood, wordless for a moment while staring down at him until Hinata’s face suddenly hardened and he nodded, angrily.

“Yeah. Okay. I get it.”

“What?”

“I get it! I get it…” Hinata shook his head and turned to walk away, “Sorry for getting too close to you, I guess it was my mistake.”

“No, Hina…” Kageyama started tiredly.

“Have fun not being my friend, Kageyama.” Hinata said coldly as he closed the door behind him, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

 _“No.”_ Kageyama groaned to the closed door, “No, no, ugh, no, please don’t do that thing- that thing where I have some sexually-frustrated-related-problem and our lack of communication causes some kind of misunderstanding that leads to you being angry at me and then I have to confess my problem to you for us to reach a resolve- UGH, GOD.”

* * *

Kageyama knocked on the door of the Hinata residence the next morning, groaning mumbles into his scarf in the chilled air and waiting for Hinata to open the door.

“I wish I had fun teenager problems…” He mumbled, “Like burying a body… Tsukishima’s body. Note to self: murder Tsukishima.”

The door opened suddenly and Hinata immediately sighed, attempting to close the door.

“NO-” Kageyama shot out a fist into Hinata’s home to block the door from closing, almost hitting Hinata in the face who jumped back and screamed into his hand.

“JESUS, DUDE!” He opened the door to yell at Kageyama who clutched his sore arm and whined.

“That really hurt.”

“You’re insane, and I don’t want to talk to you right now, Kageyama.” Hinata covered his eyes tiredly, “I’m busy right now-”

“Okay, this is where I interrupt you and explain myself.” Kageyama said, Hinata raising his eyebrow but not stopping him, leaning against the door in brace of Kageyama’s explanation.

“You see,” Kageyama sighed, “it’s kinda- uh- it’s a little- it’s hard- I’m-”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, “and this is where you stutter over your words so much that to prevent myself from standing here for a thousand years, waiting for you to complete a sentence, I close the door in your face.” He stepped back to proceed to do so but Kageyama pushed through, stopping him.

“Hey- what do you want?!” Hinata yelled as Kageyama shoved his way inside, closing the door behind him.

“I want you to listen to me, Shouyou!” He said desperately, “Please, I- I had-”

“You had what?!” Hinata shook his head at him, “What did you have?”

“I had... I had a we-” Kageyama was cut off by two, small children, one brown-haired and one redheaded, running into the room, screaming and laughing before running up the stairs.

“Kids-” Kageyama squeaked, “-why are there kids here?!”

“There’s a family reunion going on in the kitchen.” Hinata sighed and pointed his thumb to the voices behind them, “That’s what I meant by ‘I’m busy’.”

“Oh, family- family reunion of course,” Kageyama shook his head and whispered, bending down as if to catch his breath, “of course a family reunion is happening right now while I’m trying to tell you this.”

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?”

“A lot!” Kageyama stood up suddenly and threw his hands in the air, “A lot, okay?! A lot is wrong with me and I’m trying to tell you that but- for some fucking reason I can’t when _kids_ and your fucking _family_ are around and-”

“Tobio!” Hinata’s mother appeared suddenly, smiling and walking towards them, “Hi, sweetie, did I know you were coming today?”

“Nope.” Hinata folded his arms, “No one ever knows when he’s coming, he just shows up and acts weird and ruins everything that’s his party trick.”

Hinata’s mother made a face at her son before turning to Kageyama, “Ignore him, he’s cranky today. You should come into the kitchen and eat something!”

“U- um, thanks,” Kageyama began, “but I-”

“He has to leave, Mom.”

“Yeah, I have to leave.” Kageyama echoed Hinata before making a confused face, “Wait, what? No I don’t.”

“Tobio, come on, honey you should come meet everyone.” Hinata’s mother smiled warmly at him, “You’re practically family.”

Kageyama began coughing again, roughly into his hand and almost gagging as Hinata unfolded his arms in surprise.

“Oh my god-”

“Is he okay?”

“Kageyama?”

“I’m fine-!” Kageyama said hoarsely, wiping his mouth, “I’m f-” He coughed again, “I’m fine.”

Hinata looked at his mother, “He’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup!” Kageyama squeaked.

“Alright, well,” She turned cautiously back to the kitchen, “I’ll be in there… make sure you come in and say ‘bye’ before you leave, Tobio, honey.”

“Y- yeah, thanks.” Kageyama forced a smile as she walked away, leaving the boys alone and Hinata folded his arms and nodded at him.

“Yeah, so… bye.” He turned to walk away but Kageyama walked after him and grabbed his arm.

“You never listen to me-”

“I have listened to you!” Hinata spun around out of his grip, “Multiple times but you. Never. Talk.”

“Well, I’m talking right now!”

“And you’re not saying anything! What do you want from me, man you’re-” Hinata dug his hands into his own hair, “you’re fucking exhausting!”

“I know! I’ve exhausted myself, I haven’t slept in three days-” Kageyama groaned, burying his face into his hands, “And somehow it’s all your fault.”

“All _my-?”_

“No- not like that!” Kageyama said quickly, “I want to explain but- but-”

“Tobio?” Hinata held up his hands, “I’m done. I’m done trying to translate everything that comes out of your mouth. I’m… done.” He walked into the kitchen, Kageyama watching him go as he stood in the crowd of his family and the setter stared desperately after him at the door to the kitchen, whining to himself.

“No, no, no-” He blurted, “I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU!”

Hinata’s family froze in silence and looked up at him. Hinata stood with his back to Kageyama until slowly, slowly turning around, a look of horror on his face.

“Three nights ago, I had a wet dream about you.” Kageyama confessed, “And in it, you called me ‘Daddy’.”

 _“DUDE-”_ Hinata hissed wildly in mortification, looking around as some of his family gasped and covered their mouths.

“And- and-” Kageyama continued desperately, “there was also- a maid’s outfi-” Hinata shoved a hand over his mouth and hauled him away from the kitchen and Hinata’s horrified family, down the hall as Kageyama struggled and shouted, muffled into Hinata’s hand. He found himself shoved roughly out the door and onto the ground, collapsing onto the dirt and wincing at the sharp rocks poking his back.

“My body’s gone through a lot in these past few days.” He grumbled.

“What the-” Hinata bent down and grappled at his collar, eyes furious and voice shaking, “what the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you-”

“A lot.” Kageyama whispered gently, “I told you.” Hinata growled in anger and tossed him back down to the ground. He began to pace back and forth in his drive, grabbing his hair as Kageyama waited patiently on the ground for him to speak.

“A- a stupid dream?!” Hinata spun around and hissed, “That’s what this was all about?”

“That and,” Kageyama swallowed and admitted, “the fact that I masturbated to the dream as well.”

“Oh my god.” Hinata hid his face and groaned, “Tobio…”

“I know- I know, I have a huge and unavoidable daddy kink and I’m disgusting, I get that.” Kageyama sat up, “But… ever since that dream I- I can’t stop thinking about you.” His voice lowered softly, “And when I think of you, I’m not just thinking about that dream.”

Hinata stared at him in shock through his fingers before removing his hands, blush evident, “A French _maid’s outfit?_ Really?” Kageyama hung his head in shame.

“And did you have to say that in front of all my- _family_ , oh my god.” Hinata sighed, “I’m going to have to explain that. Jesus. My nanna was there- I’m pretty sure my little cousins were in the room as well.”

Kageyama shrugged, “Who knows, maybe your nanna would relate, you don’t know what her cup of tea is.”

“Please- _please_ don’t try to make light of this, Kageyama, you just humiliated me in front of my entire family because _you_ had the brilliant idea to admitting to having a daddy wet dream of someone, at their fucking family reunion!” Hinata laughed desperately after, staring at Kageyama in wide eyes and shaking his head as Kageyama sat on the dirt in ashamed silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“Because-” Hinata continued, “because you’re fucking Kageyama Tobio and that’s… that’s what you do. Those are the kinds of things you do. That’s who you are, Kageyama Tobio, and I wouldn’t expect anything else of you.” His voice softened with every word and he shook his head again at the boy in front of him. Kageyama looked up in surprise with the soft edge to Hinata’s words and was shocked at the tender look in Hinata’s eyes.

“That’s what you do…” He whispered again, “That’s who you are. You’re… _impossible_.”

Kageyama continued to stare at him in silence. He jumped as Hinata suddenly said loudly, “Get up.”

Kageyama got up.

“Come here.”

Kageyama came over. Stepping closer until he was standing over Hinata who smirked up at him.

“Bend down.” He murmured. Kageyama’s mouth suddenly split into a wide, happy smile. 

* * *

“Tobio,” Hinata breathed as Kageyama sucked his neck, pressing Hinata against his bedroom wall and grinding their bottom halves together. Hinata choked but continued.

“It- it might take- a little bit of time, like, at least months, for me to call you 'Daddy’ and wear a French maid’s outfit for you but-”

“Do I look like I care.” Kageyama growled, tearing off Hinata’s t-shirt and throwing it away as Hinata squeaked and laughed loudly, arms up in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhh theres a biiiiiggg spidderrrrr next to myy dessskkkk seeenddd heelpp


End file.
